ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Morrisberg's Marvelous Mainland
Morrisberg's Marvelous Mainland is an American animated comedy-drama series created by John Sturtridge, being an original 2-D animated series, developed by Nickelodeon Animation Studios with help from Martinez Marina Productions. The series is rated TV-Y. The series' music is all a series of original compositions, composed by James L. Venable, famous for composing the original music for Samurai Jack, The Powerpuff Girls, and My Life As A Teenage Robot, with the main title theme music, "The Victory" by Gregor Narholz. The Show Will Premiere on Nickelodeon in 2020. Cast and Characters Main *Grant Palmer - Marvin Morrisberg - The youngest son of the Morrisberg family. A 14-year-old boy who lives both a marvelous but conflicting life in what appears to be a wonderful world. *Curtis Harris - Harvey Higgins - Marvin's African American best friend. He usually comes over to the Morrisberg house to spend time with Marvin, while also keep his temperament in check to become a good man. *Liliana Mumy - Josephine Guillaume - Marvin's good friend and later confirmed love interest of French descent. She likes to speak French and dance, two of Marvin's favorite forms of entertainment. *Nika Futterman - Dominique Morrisberg - The oldest child at 17 years old and only daughter of the Morrisberg family. She has a driver's license, is capable of driving legally and has the best relationship with Marvin. *Will Friedle - Damian Morrisberg - The 16-year-old second oldest child and oldest son of the Morrisberg family. His relationship with Marvin is so-so, starts bad or neutral but ends well in the end, though it comes out mostly good sometimes. *Jessica DiCicco - Danielle Morrisberg - The 15-year-old second youngest child and youngest daughter of the Morrisberg Family. She has a very close relationship with Marvin. *Mark Hamill - Donald Morrisberg - The father of the Morrisberg family. He is an engineer and has the best relationship with his kids and share a sense of humor that they all enjoy. *Dana Delany - Dianne Morrisberg - The mother of the Morrisberg family. She is a ruthless workaholic who almost never has time for spending with her family. She isn't really bad, she's just doing her job. *Kari Wahlgren - Riley Weatherford - Damian's strong-willed girlfriend, who has also given Josephine all her strength and a close relationship. Recurring *Caleel Harris - Todd Sterling - One of Marvin's classmates in Marvin's history class. They have been friends since junior high and they have a close friendship. *Cree Summer - Calpurnia Berenger - One of Marvin's classmates in Marvin's history class and the soon established love interest to Harvey. *Grey Griffin - Ashley Potter - An angsty teenage girl in Marvin's school who has been led astray by the bad influences of city life, although proud to have Marvin and his siblings as friends, especially Danielle. *Andy Berman - Sherman Hink - The biggest bully in Marvin's school, where Marvin is his biggest victim. Also, a meat salesman at a meat shop run and owned by his family, where he sells cheap meat, while also trying to sell better and more expensive meat, and is constantly under the watchful eye of his overbearing mother, *John DiMaggio - Yves Schroeder - An aspiring and sprightly friend of Marvin's and a classmate of his in both history and chemistry. He is based on Ryan Schaefer, one of Sturtridge's school friends. *Scott Menville - Jack Briggs - Dominique's fun-loving love interest in the school since they met in Mr. Kimball's history class. *Jerry Trainor - Terrell Jigger - An army brat, as his father transferred to many different military bases, and attended nine different schools in two years. *Michael Bell - Mr. Julius Kimball - One of Marvin's school's teachers, in fact, his history teacher, proud to have Marvin as a student. *Jeff Bennett - Mr. Chaz Schreiter - Marvin's school's algebra teacher. *Dana Lee - Mr. Chang - Marvin's school's principal, while firm with some students, he appreciates Marvin's visits to his office and has a horrible history with Mr. Crisp, the chemistry teacher. *Roger L. Jackson - Cameron Coogan - A blind student in Marvin's school, but friendly with all others, especially Marvin, who considers him a good friend. *Janice Kawaye - Lea Tanaka - A rich sophomore girl of Japanese-Hawaiian descent, one of the two most popular girls in the school and one of Marvin's locker neighbors. She is also a classmate of his in Algebra. Despite her high popularity, she is a very nice and friendly teenage girl. She understands Marvin's sorry state and says that the most important thing about popularity is not being the best, it's having fun. *Tara Strong - Melanie Horowitz - The other popular sophomore girl in Marvin's school, a Jewish student, and one of his classmates in Algebra class. Like Lea, her best friend, she is highly popular, but very nice and friendly to everyone despite the popularity. *Rene Auberjonois - Gaëtan - The grandfather of the Morrisberg kids, who normally travels and gives calls to see how they're doing, and will even pay visits to their house. *Richard Horvitz - Mr. Crisp - The chemistry teacher, as well as the meanest teacher in Marvin's school, especially towards Marvin. *Phil LaMarr - Edward Higgins - Harvey's father. A woodcutter and firewood salesman. *Regina King - Estelle Higgins - Harvey's mother. *Keone Young - Ken Tanaka - Lea's father. *Kevin Conroy - Dr. Mark Osgood - The local psychologist. He was once a soldier and usually keeps to himself on a daily basis while accepting visitors for check-ups. Production Networks Nick Genres Action Adventure Comedy Drama Category:Needing fix Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Morrisberg's Marvelous Mainland Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio Category:Martinez Marina Productions Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:TV-Y